1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a compressor arrangement having an axial compressor and a radial compressor.
2. Detail Description of Prior Art
A combined axial/radial turbine is known from DE 547 354 C.
A compressor installation comprising a four-stage transmission turbo compressor preceded by an axial compressor is known from DE 1 628 242 A1.
A multistage transmission turbo compressor having interstage cooling and comprising axial and radial stages is known from DE 1 959 754 A1.